¿Ya es muy tarde o aún hay tiempo?
by arelli-black
Summary: James por fin se ha decidido a cambiar para tener una oportunidad con Lily, pero ¿habrá tardado demasiado en decidirse o aún podrá convencerla de que estén juntos? ¡entren y verán lo que sucede!
1. Chapter 1

Ahí esta ella sentada como todas las tardes frente al lago, y ahí estaba él, recargado en un árbol observándola como todos los días desde que se dio cuenta de que ella no era sólo una chica más en el colegio. Ella era especial y habían tenido que pasar cinco años para que se diera cuenta de eso, ¿cómo no había podido reconocer que esos ojos verdes como esmeraldas eran lo más bello que había visto o qué su cabello rojo la hacía resaltar entre las demás?

No sabía como había pasado, pero ahora él no podía dejar de ir a los terrenos del colegio tan sólo para verla. Sólo mirarla pero no hablarle, porque cada vez que hablaban, ella terminaba diciéndole que era un engreído inmaduro. Y él sabía que lo era, pero ya había cambiado. Estaban en su último año y él había madurado, ya no hechizaba al que se le parara enfrente sólo para demostrar que podía ni hacía bromas a diestra y siniestra para divertirse. No, ya no era así. Ahora iba cada tarde a ese árbol con la esperanza de hablar con ella y hacer que se diera cuenta de que había cambiado por ella.

Cada tarde él se decidía a acercarse, pero como siempre él miedo lo detenía en el último momento.

-¡No se como pudiste terminar en Gryffindor!- se reprochaba James cuando regresaba al castillo después de otro fallido intento por acercarse al lago.

Aunque le costara admitirlo, tenía miedo… Sí y no un miedo cualquiera, era miedo al rechazo. Pero eso no significaba que él fuera un cobarde, sólo era que tantas veces ella lo había rechazado que no creía poder soportar otro no por respuesta. Por esa razón él se había decidido, ésta sería la última vez que se lo pediría. Si ella se negaba, él la olvidaría para siempre… o por lo menos no la molestaría de nuevo.

De ahí provenía su miedo. Por eso él retrasaba el momento de hablar con ella, no quería que la ilusión muriera ahí y el junto con ella.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que se había decidido a acercarse y, por fin, ésta tarde lo haría. No le importaba que el miedo intentara detenerlo de nuevo. Él sería más fuerte y lo vencería.

James se acercó hacia donde estaba ella con aire decidido.

-Hola, Lily.- saludó James a la joven de cabello rojo oscuro hasta media espalda y ojos verde esmeralda que estaba sentada a orillas del lago.

Ella volteó desconcertada ante la voz que la llamaba.

-¿Potter?- murmuró sorprendida.

-James.- corrigió él automáticamente- No vengo a molestarte- agregó al ver que ella abría la boca para interrumpirlo- tan sólo quiero hablar contigo.- aclaró - ¿puedo sentarme?- preguntó con una sonrisa que intentaba mostrar seguridad.

-Este… sí, claro.- respondió Lily aún desconcertada pro la actitud del moreno.- ¿qué pasó?-

-Pues… ¿cómo empezar?- dudó James mientras se sentaba frente a ella.- Desde principios del curso he querido hablar contigo, Lily… ya no soy el mismo engreído de antes, he madurado y es por eso que estoy aquí...-

Lily no entendía a donde quería llegar con todo eso. Sí había notado que había cambiado, pero ¿por qué le decía todo esto a ella?

-En serio no se cómo explicarme.- James volteó la mirada al lago intentando encontrar ahí las palabras que necesitaba para que ella entendiera todo lo que pasaba por su mente y su corazón.- No es ningún secreto lo que siento por ti y esperaba que me dieras una oportunidad si cambiaba…-

Ahora entendía las intenciones de James… ¿por qué le decía esto ahora? ¡Ahora que por fin se había dado una oportunidad! ¡Ahora que se había cansado de esperar a que el fuera diferente!

Un joven de cabello oscuro y ojos azules se acercó corriendo a donde estaban sentados.

-¡Perdón por haberte hecho esperar, Lily!- dijo cuando por fin llegó.- Apenas terminó el entrenamiento y… - se detuvo al ver con quien estaba.

-Hola, Paul- saludó ella al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo bueno es que no has estado esperando sola- comentó con una sincera sonrisa sentándose a lado de la pelirroja pasándole un brazo por los hombros.- Gracias pro hacerle compañía a mi princesa, Potter.-

Lily no sabía que hacer. Paul era su novio desde hacía poco y lo quería, pero al ver la cara de James, lo único que pasó por su mente fue que tenía que abrazarlo y decirle que lo quería, pero no pudo moverse… se quedó ahí sentada viendo como se desbarataban las ilusiones de James.

- Será mejor que los deje solos.- murmuró mientras se levantaba.- Bien dicen que un mal tercio nunca es bueno, ¿no?- intentó bromear pero la sonrisa con lo que lo dijo, no alcanzó a llegar a los ojos.

James cruzó los terrenos del colegio enojado con si mismo.

-¡Demasiado tarde!- se reprochaba- ¡Te tardaste demasiado en decidirte!-

Si tan sólo se hubiera decidido en ese momento… cuando ella hablo con él…

_-¡Qué cansado es tener que hacer rondas nocturnas!- comentó Lily mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones frente al fuego._

_James estaba en las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios y se detuvo al escuchar a Lily. Tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad, no todos los días la encontraba sola y lo suficientemente cansada como para discutir._

_-¡Hola, Evans! ¿Cansadas las rondas?- preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a ella despreocupadamente._

_-¿Por qué cierras los ojos?- se extrañó James al ver que la pelirroja en vez de soltarle un insulto, había cerrado los ojos- ¿Acaso piensas que soy demasiado perfecto para ser verdad?- se ufanó con su característica sonrisa torcida._

_-En realidad pienso que si vuelvo a abrir los ojos tú no estarás aquí.- respondió ella con cansancio- Pero veo que no, aquí sigues con tu actitud engreída de siempre.- comentó mientras abría los ojos._

_-¡No soy engreído!- exclamó James enojado- Si tan sólo me dieras una oportunidad te darías cuenta de que…- _

_Lily no alcanzó a escuchar de lo que se daría cuenta, pero había escuchado suficiente._

_-Si tu actitud fuera diferente, tal vez las cosas serían de otra manera, James- murmuró la pelirroja antes de subir las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de las chicas, dejando a James con mucho en que pensar._

Eso había pasado el año pasado… si en ese momento se hubiera decidido a madurar, ella tal vez no estaría con ese Paul.

No lo podía culpar a él. Lily era guapa e inteligente, era cuestión de tiempo que ella comenzará a salir con alguien y Paul siempre le había caído bien. Era el guardián del equipo de Ravenclaw y habían platicado en más de una ocasión.

Lo que le enojaba era que podía ser él quien ocupara su lugar, pero había perdido demasiado tiempo en decidirse a actuar.


	2. ¿Cómo hacer que me creas?

Bueno aquí está la segunda parte :) espero les guste!  
Dejen reviews!! jaja :D

* * *

- ¿Qué tienes, Lily?- le preguntó Paul mientras tomaba su rostro entre las manos.

- Nada.- respondió agitando un poco la cabeza.

No tenía que sentirse culpable por lo que sintiera James, no era su culpa….

- Estás rara…- comentó viéndola a los ojos- pero si tú dices que no es anda, está bien.-

- No te preocupes- dijo la pelirroja antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.- Tengo que ir a la sala común, ¿te veo en la cena?- preguntó mientras se ponía de pie.

- Sí, no te preocupes.- respondió Paul dejándola ir.

Lily caminó hacia el castillo, pero no fue a la sala común, no quería encontrarse a James.

No sabía que hacer, ¿cómo unas pocas palabras habían logrado confundirla tanto? Ella quería a Paul, era un buen chico y se preocupaba por ella… pero James era diferente, él se había colado en su corazón sin que se diera cuenta o si quiera entendiera cómo.

- No puedes confiar en él… sólo serías un trofeo más en su lista de conquistas.- se convenció a si misma mientras caminaba por los pasillos sin mirar por donde iba.- ¡Ay, perdón!- se disculpó cuando chocó con alguien, pero ni siquiera se fijo en quien había sido.

- ¿Lily?- preguntó el joven con quien había chocado.- ¿No estabas con Egan?-

- ¿Potter?- murmuró Lily reconociendo la voz.- Deje a Paul porque tenía algo que hacer.- comentó rápidamente intentando huir.

- Bueno, pero ¿podemos seguir con la platica que dejamos en el lago?- preguntó James nervioso mientras se despeinaba inconscientemente el cabello.

- ¿Qué pretendes, Potter? ¿Qué te de una oportunidad y después puedas agregar mi nombre a tu lista de conquistas?- preguntó con tono cansino mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

- ¡Yo no quiero eso, Lily!- exclamó ofendido sosteniéndole la mirada- ¡Para mí no serías una más! Se que tardé en darme cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mí, pero lo hice ¡cambié porque quería que me dieras una oportunidad de ser parte de tu vida!-

Lily pudo ver en su mirada que era cierto, pero no podía dejar todo por él… No sabía si podía confiar en sus palabras, ¿y si después cambiaba de opinión y la dejaba con el corazón destrozado?

- No me hagas esto, por favor.- murmuró Lily mientras volteaba la mirada para que no viera lo vulnerable que se sentía en ese momento.

- ¿Que no haga qué?- intentó que ella volteara a verlo de nuevo- Él que tiene todo que perder aquí, soy yo…-

- ¿Y qué cuando te des cuenta de que sólo soy un capricho para ti?- Lily lo miró desafiante aún y cuando tenía los ojos llorosos.- ¿Cuándo veas que sólo me quieres porque no puedes tenerme?- se volteó dispuesta a irse.

- ¡Las cosas no son así!- exclamó James frustrado mientras la tomaba del brazo para detenerla.- Estoy aquí y te quiero, ¿qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte que es cierto?-

- No voy a caer en tu juego, Potter.- murmuró la pelirroja mientras se enjugaba con un gesto brusco la lágrima que había logrado salir de sus ojos y con una última mirada se alejo de él.

James se recargo en el frío muro del pasillo y se dejo caer lentamente al piso.

- Tengo que encontrar la manera de hacer que ella me crea.- se dijo a si mismo mientras veía a Lily desaparecer en una esquina.


	3. ¿Cómo creerte?

Lily camino hacia la sala común, necesitaba estar sola, encerrarse tras los doseles de su cama y no salir hasta el día siguiente, pero no pudo hacerlo. Cuando llegó a los dormitorios, se encontró a una de sus mejores amigas, Mary Macdonald, una joven de ojos azules y cabello oscuro hasta media espalda.

-¡Oye, Lily tengo algo que contarte! ¿te acuerdas de de Adam Brook, el golpeador de Hufflepuff que es un bombón? – exclamó emocionada mientras se acercaba a Lily.- Pues estuvimos platicando hoy camino al lago y… ¿qué te pasó?- preguntó cambiando el semblante y mirándola fijamente.

-¿A mi?- contestó la pelirroja haciéndose la desentendida y fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¡No, tú no! Le hablaba al armario empotrado que está detrás de ti.- comentó sarcásticamente- ¡Pues claro que a ti! Eres la única persona que veo en la habitación.- terminó negando suavemente con la cabeza con desesperación.

-No tengo nada,- dijo Lily mientras caminaba hacia su cama con desgana y sentándose en ella- es sólo que tuvimos muchas clases y estoy cansada, aparte dejaron…-

-¡Lily, no me mientas!- la cortó la morena mientras se sentaba a su lado y la miraba fijamente- yo sé que algo te pasó. ¿te peleaste con Paul?- intentó adivinar.

-No, con Paul va todo bien.- respondió quitándole importancia- No es por él por quien estoy así.-

-¿Entonces?- cuestionó Mary confundida.

-Es que me encontré a Potter y…-

-¿Y ahora qué te hizo ese idiota?- preguntó Mary molesta mientras se levantaba de la cama- ¡Porque te juro que si se estuvo metiendo contigo otra vez, voy y le quito las posibilidades de ser padre!- amenazó mientras caminaba por la habitación como león enjaulado.- ¡Es más! Lo pondré en ridículo frente a todo el colegio y lo haré sufrir con…-

-¡Calma, Mary!- la cortó Lily mientras reía débilmente.

Su amiga nunca cambiaría, sino parabas sus divagaciones a tiempo, planeaba con detalle la tortura hasta la muerte de Potter "¡y de Black también! que los dos vienen en el mismo paquete" como solía decir su amiga. Ella siempre tan leal a sus amigos, si te ganabas su amistad podías apostar tu vida a que siempre estaría a tu lado cada vez que la necesitaras.

-No me hizo nada.- la tranquilizó Lily desde la cama- Es que fue a hablar conmigo mientras esperaba a Paul sentada frente al lago…-

Lily le contó todo lo que James el había dicho en el lago y después cuando se lo encontró en el pasillo. Mary escuchó atenta hasta el final sin hacer comentarios.

-Bueno, lo único que puedo decir a su favor es que en realidad ha cambiado mucho de un tiempo para acá- comentó Mary mientras se sentaba a su lado de nuevo- Yo pensaba que se debía a que Black le había pegado con su bate de golpeador en la cabeza mientras jugaban quidditch, pero ahora que me dices el verdadero motivo, tiene sentido todo.- explicó- Aún así me gusta más mi versión, hasta podía incluir a Black cayéndose de su condenada escoba- terminó con una sonrisa inocente- ¿pero, qué vas a hacer?- preguntó con más seriedad.

-¡No lo sé!- exclamó Lily con frustración mientras se dejaba caer completamente sobre la cama- ¡No sé porque me hace esto! ¿qué pretende ganar? ¿ufanarse de que Lily Evans por fin cayo en sus redes? ¡me niego a ser un nombre más en su lista de conquistas!- se negó mientras fruncía el ceño.

-¿Pero si lo que te dijo era en serio?- comentó dubitativa- Tú bien sabes que Potter no me cae muy bien que digamos… Bueno, no me cae nada bien- rectificó ante la mirada incrédula de Lily- pero el caso es que bien dicen que los opuestos se atraen, ¿no? y Potter y tú no podrían ser más diferentes.-

-Eso lo sé- concedió Lily con resignación- pero hay algo que no me convence… no va a dejar de ser el rompecorazones de Hogwarts sólo por mi y lo sabes.- afirmo mientras la miraba fijamente como retándola a que la contradijera.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- admitió la morena- pero puede que sea cierto, no se, es difícil saberlo con seguridad… ¿y qué harás con Paul?-

-Nada.- afirmó la pelirroja- Estoy muy bien con él y no tengo motivos para no dejar las cosas como están.-

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…-

-No es de yo lo diga, así son las cosas.- afirmó tozuda- pero bueno, yo me voy a acostar, mañana tenemos Transformaciones a la primera hora y Merlín sabe que necesito descanso.- comentó mientras se quitaba la túnica y buscaba su pijama en su baúl.

-Tienes razón.- concedió Mary mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia su cama- Pero piensa bien lo que vayas a hacer.-

-No hay mucho que pensar, pero aún así gracias.- dijo Lily mientras se metía entre las sábanas- ¡Buenas noches!- exclamó antes de cerrar los doseles de su cama.

Lily quería aparentar que no le afectaba. Pero no era así. No sabía que creer, una parte de su corazón le indicaba que Potter le decía la verdad, que para él ella no era una más, pero otra parte, la que temía ser lastimada, le decía que todo era parte de un juego cruel donde él la cambiaría por la primera que se le cruzara en el camino después de que ella le entregara su corazón.

Intentó dormir, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos aparecía la imagen de James pidiéndole una oportunidad para demostrarle que la quería de verdad.


	4. Empezando de cero

**Quiero mandarles un agradecimiento especial a leylacullen, DarkAngel-Hiromi y a PauEvans por sus reviews! En serio que me ayudan mucho!**

**Bueno ahora sí los dejo con el capítulo :)**

* * *

James permaneció en ese pasillo aún y cuando ya habían pasado horas después de que Lily se había ido.

Estaba decidido a demostrarle que ella le importaba, y más ahora que se había dado cuenta de que ella sentía algo por él.

-Tal vez a Lunático se le ocurra que hacer- murmuró mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la sala común.

James llegó al retrato de la Dama Gorda y entró para dirigirse a su dormitorio.

-¿Dónde has estado, Cornamenta? Te estuvimos buscando, pero te desapareces, y aparte de todo te llevas el mapa- le reclamó Sirius desde su cama.

-Ya te dije, Canuto, se que me amas pero tienes que aprender a vivir sin mí- le contestó con una sonrisa.

-¡Ja! Ya quisieras- exclamó mientras le lanzaba una almohada.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- intervino Remus mientras James le lanzaba de vuelta la almohada a Sirius.

-Hoy por fin hable con Lily…- comenzó James mientras se quitaba la capa.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó Sirius con más seriedad.

-No me cree…- murmuró desilusionado-. ¡No se que hacer para que me crea! ¡Ella está segura de que esto sólo es un juego!- exclamó desesperado.

-Yo sé que no te va a gustar esto, pero tiene razones para pensar eso- intervino Remus-. Por seis años te ha visto haciendo bromas porque estás aburrido, conquistando a cuantas pudiste y sin tomarte nada en serio-.

-¡Pero yo la quiero! ¡Siempre la he querido, sólo que nunca quise aceptar que estaba enamorado!-.

-¡Pues demuéstraselo, Cornamenta!- lo instó Sirius-. Yo sé que terminará dándose cuenta de que tienen que estar juntos-.

-¡El problema es que no sé como hacerlo!- exclamó James mientras se dejaba caer en su cama.

Sirius se acercó a su cama y se sentó a su lado.

-Ya encontraremos la forma para que tú y la pelirroja estén juntos…-.

James pasó toda la noche pensando en que podía hacer para que Lily le creyera. Porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que no se daría por vencido…. Le había costado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos como para enterrarlos sólo porque ella creía que todo era un juego.

¿Por qué se había enamorado de ella? Entre tantas que había en el colegio, tantas que se morían por siquiera un saludo de él, tantas que estaban cortadas por el mismo molde….

-Justamente por eso… porque ella es diferente- se respondió a si mismo.

No sabía en que momento había pasado, si había sido cuando ella lo rechazó por primera vez o durante ese primer encuentro en el expreso de Hogwarts… No sabía cuando, pero ella se había convertido en la única con la que quería estar y haría todo lo posible para estar con ella. Le demostraría que él era sincero y que lo único que quería era estar a su lado.

Los primeros rayos de sol ya se asomaban por la ventana y fue entonces cuando James se decidió. Empezaría desde cero, le demostraría que había madurado y que podía confiar en él.

-No tengo tiempo que perder- murmuró mientras se paraba de su cama y entraba corriendo al baño para ducharse.

Después de haberse vestido fue a la lechucería.

-¡Spinet!- gritó al momento de entrar y una pequeña lechuza color pardo bajo a su encuentro-. Necesito que lleves esto al cuarto de las chicas de séptimo, tienes que dárselo a Lily Evans- le comentó mientras le amarraba una flor y una nota en su pata derecha.

La lechuza le picó cariñosamente la mano para hacerle entender que no tenía de que preocuparse y salió volando por la ventana.

James se quedó mirando como su lechuza se perdía de vista.

-Bien, pues esto es el comienzo… espero que todo salga bien- se dijo a si mismo mientras exhalaba un suspiro y se dirigía al Gran Comedor.

-¿Cornamenta, dónde has estado?- le preguntó Sirius cuando James se sentó a su lado.

-Poniendo en marcha el plan "Conquistar a Lily Evans"- comentó con una sonrisa.

-¿Y ese plan en qué consiste exactamente?- preguntó Remus sonriendo también.

James les contó todo lo que había meditado durante la noche y sobre lo que le había pedido a su lechuza que le diera a Lily.

-Yo creo que todo saldrá bien- lo animó Peter.

-Pues creo que no tardaremos en darnos cuenta de eso- comentó James nervioso mientras veía como en ese momento Lily y Mary entraban al Gran Comedor.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Sé que me tarde y que está algo cortito, pero no había tenido tiempo de nada… pero aquí estoy de regreso! :)**

**Dejen reviews! Ya saben los reviews hacen a una autora feliz y una autora feliz actualiza más rápido! :)**

**Nos leemos pronto!!**


	5. Entre nuevos descubrimientos y Azkaban

Lily se veía en el espejo mirando con desgana las marcadas ojeras que había bajo sus ojos.

-¡Parezco oso panda! -se lamentó mientras resignada se dirigía al baño para arreglarse.

-Vas a tener que ser cuidadosa, Lily -la previno Mary mientras se hacía una coleta en el cabello.

-¿Y porqué tendría que serlo? -preguntó Lily confundida desde el baño.

-¡Porque seguramente planean mandarte al zoológico! -exclamó dramáticamente la morena-. No te preocupes, prometo ir a visitarte seguido… Ya sabes, me encantan los pandas- terminó con una sonrisa.

-¡Eres una tonta! -comentó Lily entre risas mientras le aventaba su pijama.

-Ahora por eso no te iré a visitar –se enfurruñó Mary-. Apáñatelas tú con los demás osos panda y la poca privacidad.

-¡No! ¿Cómo podré soportar tu abandono? -se lamentó Lily dramáticamente mientras cogía sus libros.

Pero algo en la ventana llamó su atención, una pequeña lechuza color pardo la miraba atentamente. Se acercó a ella y tomó la flor y la nota que tenía amarradas en su pata.

-¿Qué será esto? –preguntó Lily mientras inspeccionaba el tulipán rosa y la pequeña nota.

-Seguro es de alguien que se enteró de que te mandaban al zoológico y quería darte un regalo de despedida –opinó la morena con una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros-. ¿Por qué no abres la nota y acabas con el misterio? –sugirió con simpleza.

Lily abrió la nota y leyó cada una de las palabras sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos.

_Si yo caminara, ¿tú correrías?_

_Si yo me detuviera, ¿tú vendrías?_

_Si te dijera que eres la indicada, ¿me creerías?_

_Lily, se que piensas que toso esto es un juego, pero no me daré por vencido hasta que me creas._

_James._

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Quién te escribió? –preguntó Mary un poco preocupada mientras se acercaba a ella.

Lily no respondió, simplemente le pasó la nota. Mary la leyó en silencio mientras Lily la miraba expectante.

-Lily, no se que decirte… sé que no confías en él, pero tienes que aceptar que se está tomando muchas molestias si tan sólo fuera una broma.

-¡Es que tiene que ser una broma! –Exclamó la pelirroja con frustración-. No puede ser otra cosa…

-¿Y por qué no?

-¡Por que es él! Aparte ahora estoy con Paul. Si Potter piensa que con esto va lograr que corra a sus brazos y deje todo por él, está muy equivocado. No puedo confiar en él.

-Lily, tú sabes que Paul me cae muy bien y todo, pero yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Potter. ¡Hasta tú admitiste que ha cambiado!

-Tú sabes que esperé mucho tiempo para que cambiara, ¿y lo hace justo ahora que me estoy dando la oportunidad con alguien más? –exclamó enojada-. Es tan típico de él, ¡siempre quiere lo que no puede tener!

-No seas tan dura, no creo que lo haga por molestarte. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva pidiéndote salir? ¿tres años? ¿No crees que es demasiado tiempo como para que todo sea parte de una broma?

-¡Aghh! –Exclamó dejándose caer en la cama-. ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? ¡que no lo sé! Con él he dejado de saber y eso es lo que más odio.

-Pues ese es tu mayor problema, Lily –explicó Mary mientras se sentaba a tu lado-. No tienes porque saber todo, justamente eso es lo bueno de la vida: ¡siempre hay algo nuevo por descubrir!

-¡Pues no quiero descubrir nada nuevo, no ahora! –Se empecinó Lily mientras se cubría con la almohada- Estaba tan bien en el mundo en el que James Potter es un imbécil y Paul es mi príncipe en brillante armadura. ¿Sabes quién controla estos cambios? Porque en serio necesito quejarme con él, bueno quejarme sería poco ¡necesito torturarlo! ¿Sabes? No me importaría pasar un tiempo en Azkaban… -la risa de Mary la interrumpió- ¡No te rías! Estoy hablando en serio.

-Lily, estás diciendo puras tonterías -le informó la morena entre risas-. Mejor deja de hacer el ridículo, vamos a desayunar. Y deja de aferrarte a la cama –agregó mientras la jalaba de los pies.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! -exclamó Lily con desgana- Pero no bajaré contigo, le prometí a Paul que desayunaría con él. Seguramente ha de estar esperándome afuera del retrato… Y no me pongas esa cara –agregó al ver que Mary la miraba con incredulidad-, ahora no tengo tiempo para nuevos descubrimientos ni nada por el estilo, mi mundo estaba muy bien antes de que esa lechuza llegara.

-¡Y empezamos la etapa de negación! –exclamó Mary con frustración ignorando las quejas de Lily mientras salían de la sala común.

-¡Hola, princesa! –Saludó Paul abrazándola ligeramente y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios-. Hola, Mary, ¿qué tal va todo?

-Pues no muy bien, entre zoológicos, nuevos descubrimientos y posibles penas en Azkaban, las cosas no parecen mejorar.

-No le hagas caso, Paul, no ha tenido su ración de azúcar y se está volviendo un poco loca –intervino Lily lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Mary quien sólo se encogió de hombros y se alejo por el pasillo-.

-No te preocupes –le aseguró con una sonrisa-. ¿Vamos a desayunar? –propuso Paul mientras le ofrecía su brazo galantemente.

Lily lo tomó sin dudarlo. Tal vez si fingía que esa lechuza no había llegado en la mañana y que James Potter no la afectaba en absoluto, entonces, tal vez, las cosas seguirían como antes.

"_Nada ha cambiado, ¡nada ha cambiado!" _se repitió Lily mil veces mientras caminaba al Gran Comedor del brazo de Paul, pero había algo en su interior que le decía que estaba en un error, que todo había cambiado y que era el tiempo justo para un nuevo descubrimiento. Pero Lily no estaba lista para aceptarlo, no aún.

**¡Lo sé, lo sé! Me he tardado muchísimo tiempo en actualizar, pero ¿tal vez un poco de simpatía por el año nuevo y todo eso?**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews! **

**¡Feliz año!**


End file.
